Magolor Soul
Magolor Soul is the final boss of the Extra Mode of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is fought right after Magolor EX is defeated. He has a much more menacing appearance in this form than his old one. Magolor's unnamed third form had a bright and vibrant color scheme; but Magolor Soul has a much darker and unpleasant color scheme. When Kirby lands the finishing blow on him, Magolor Soul shrinks and fades away just like his normal counterpart did in Main Mode. The only difference being that Magolor Soul has a more terrifying death scream than before. Physical Appearance Magolor closely resembles his second, unnamed form in shape and overall appearance. But he has been modified to look much more terrifying than his colorful normal mode counterpart. His body is now mainly a bluish black; his hat has taken a dark gray color, and the gold rings from the Master Crown are now ivory lined with black spikes. The spike-tipped extensions wrap around the horns of Magolor Soul's hat as they did before but also run up along the tops of his wings, which are now a dark cyan color and look torn. Magolor Soul's eyes are white, his hands black with considerably more jagged fingers, the hexes separating his hands are now small, pink hexagons instead of the larger, sun-like hexes used by all of Magolor's previous forms. The Master Crown still sits atop Magolor's head, more menacing than ever. The crown itself, somewhat reminiscent of an eye, is white/ivory in color and has a ruby built into its center instead of an emerald (the ruby glows while Magolor Soul is using his strongest attacks). It has several jagged spikes jutting out from the top of it resembling the rays of the sun (or alternately deranged eyelashes, going with the eye theme the crown has taken on) instead of the previous misshapen tentacles of his normal mode counterpart. A pair of bull-like horns jut out from either side of the crown along with another pair of horns coming out from behind them; this second set of horns is much longer than the first set and they are curled at the ends, being purple in color. Besides the three claws extending above Magolor's head, four more claws extend under him, resembling a set of jaws or a clawed hand holding him. Magolor Soul keeps the third eye that his normal mode counterpart had, but the pupil and iris are visible far more often; this eye, looking similar to Necrodeus, 0, and especially Dark Matter's eye, may imply that Magolor is being manipulated by one of these villains. Attacks Magolor Soul immediately resumes the battle by dispelling Kirby's Ultra Sword ability and pulling out his black hole attack (Magolor Soul can skip both attacks if Kirby can dispel Ultra Sword as soon as the camera starts to pan away from him). The black hole (like Magolor EX's black hole) is dark brown in color, distorts and "swirls" the background as well as drawing Kirby and his friends in much faster than before (so fast that even Stone or Leaf Kirby cannot escape it) in addition to draining more health should it catch someone. Magolor Soul can summon the inter-dimensional rifts to shoot spikes at Kirby, but the spikes now resemble thorny vines and the attack is used three times in a row instead of once. Magolor Soul can now shoot his giant beam (now brown with white specks instead of fully white, like Magolor and Magolor EX's lasers when comparing color) into a portal and two pairs of portals transport the beam around the screen in different patterns at the start of the fight instead of having to be weakened first; he can also create vertical sets of portals that move left or right across the screen (although this configuration can easily be evaded by flying above the portals). He can still juggle enemies around, fire energy orbs (now gray instead of purple), shoot his huge laser (now noticeably larger than the original), draw outlines of shapes in the background, and fly through portals like he did before, but with considerably more force and speed than his normal mode equivalent did. After Magolor Soul loses about half of his HP, he'll become even more powerful. His imitation of the Ultra Sword Super Ability uses two dark versions of Galaxia to attack instead of the standard sword from before. He'll swing each of them once and then swing both of them towards the middle of the screen. His new version of Monster Flame has the dragons fly vertically instead of horizontally, and said dragons are now a cyan blue and actually look like dragons. The first two dragons will be by themselves, but then two dragons will fly together on the third pass; all four dragons will always appear near Magolor's hands. For his Flare Beam-like attack, Magolor Soul gathers energy like he did originally, but also creates a second empty sphere of darkness to roll around as he does. After he tries to ram the player characters from afar in the background, the second sphere will try to do the same. Magolor's most prominent new attack that he adds to his arsenal mimics the aspects of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl abilities - he creates an enormous mallet made out of ice in his hands. He will slam it into the middle of the room and unleash two shock-waves from both sides that leave sharp icicles along the floor. Even larger icicles will appear from overhead and drop down one at a time. The icicles on the floor will eventually disappear, but still leave behind ice that can hamper the movements of the player characters and leaves them more vulnerable to the Ultra Sword attack that usually follows immediately afterwards (it also goes away with enough time). The second and last new attack Magolor Soul uses is where he flips the entire screen upside-down for a short time, similar to the EX Mode version of the Ice Sphere Doomer; while the screen is upside down, he usually sticks to his ramming and energy orb attacks, but sometimes fires spikes which makes it hard to dodge upside-down, and will revert the screen to normal after several attacks. Trivia *Magolor Soul, Drawcia Soul, Marx Soul and Soul of Sectonia are the only bosses who are "soul" forms of previous bosses, although it appears that in this case it is a misnomer (see trivia below). *The pause menu reveals that he is anything but Magolor's soul - defining him as a "sad shell" who is now merely under the control of the dark powers that inhabit the Master Crown. It is unknown if Magolor was simply being controlled by the crown the whole time, if the crown was controlling him from the moment he grabbed it, or if he lost control sometime around when he was beaten in his first form; if the latter conclusion is correct, the hexagonal hexes (similar to the ones around Magolor Soul's hands) that appeared while Magolor EX exploded may be considered a subtle implication that Magolor was losing his grip on the crown. **"Sad shell" may also imply that Magolor is remorseful for what he's done and wants to stop, but is no longer in control of his actions due to the crown's overwhelming power and desire to rule the universe - this is supported by Magolor's friendly behavior in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition. **Ironically, Magolor Soul is grinning despite the pause menu saying that he is a "sad shell;" however, this may imply that he lost his mind when the Crown took over. *Necrodeus, Magolor Soul, Wham Bam Jewel, and Dark Mind are the only bosses in the series to have exactly three eyes. *Magolor Soul's grey color scheme, in contrast to Magolor EX's red scheme, suggests that Magolor EX's body may have been destroyed by fire after he was defeated and that Magolor Soul is a recreation of the resulting ashes. *Oddly, Magolor re-appears in his normal form (albeit unconsciously, and slightly transparent, making him seem like a ghost) for a few seconds after Magolor Soul's defeat, and even appears alive and well in the 100% clear cutscene and in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition (even remembering the events of Kirby's Return to Dream Land in the latter). *Despite the fact that this is obviously the strongest form Magolor ever attains, Magolor Soul cannot shoot his spherical energy projectiles as quickly as Magolor EX (who immediately proceeded him) can. *Hitting Magolor with an attack while he is trying to ram the player with his Dark Flare Beam attack may cause him to freeze in place until the empty ball of energy flies offscreen, after which the battle resumes as normal. This is probably a bug. *Magolor Soul's battle music theme is titled "C-R-O-W-N-E-D", referring both to the Master Crown atop Magolor Soul's head and to the fact that the first letter of all of the games' levels, except Another Dimension, spell the word "CROWNED" in order. ** The theme has a number of Kirby tunes mixed into it. It begins with a remix of Nightmare's battle theme, has the Lor Starcutter's interior theme mixed into the middle, and ends with Crystal Field from The Great Cave Offensive (Kirby Super Star/''Ultra''). ** The French names of the levels spell "PARFAIT" — which translates to 'perfect' in French. In the Spanish version, the level names spell "CORONAR" — which translates to 'to crown' in Spanish. *Magolor Soul says "Kirby..." shortly after his defeat. *Magolor Soul's eye resembles Drawcia Soul's mouth. *Both Magolor's third form and Magolor Soul have death growls. The two foes' growls are identical, though there are two unused growls possibly designed for both Magolor's third form and Magolor Soul, found in the Sound Test. *If the player inhales the enemies that Magolor Soul throws and gets Mix, the outcome will always be the Copy Ability that he/she had in the Magolor fight. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead